


Blockade

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attention: Prussia died assumption, Cold War!Background, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →冷戰時期→阿普die設定→是阿西文但阿西沒出現
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Germany/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia)





	Blockade

看著從直升機上下來的男子，俄羅斯露出了開心的笑容。

那個男人總是笑得一臉猖狂，彷彿世界上沒有能夠難倒他的事。就連棘手的世界戰爭，也在他的雙手翻覆下終於平息。

但如今我也是個能讓你皺眉的國家了。俄羅斯看著男子跳下繩梯，穿過廣場在自己面前站定，他笑著打了招呼：「嗨，阿爾弗雷德君。」  
「俄羅斯，我可不記得跟你有這麼親近。」一向開朗到不識相的美國竟然露出嫌惡的表情，沒有要順從俄羅斯的腳步往前走去的意思。他怎麼樣也不想踏入那個邪惡圍巾的勢力範圍。

「你甚麼時候要放德意志離開？」沒有想要多說廢話的意思，美國的眼神四處張望著，尋找著是否有高大的金髮身影。  
「你們甚麼時候退出柏林，我甚麼時候就讓他自由。」早就明白採用迂迴戰術的不可能，也壓根不想對美國客氣的俄羅斯扯扯髮尾，露出一向讓人惡寒的純真笑容：「我真的很想要他……哪，美國，離開嘛，至少把西柏林讓給我……德意志也讓給我的話，更好喔。」

「已經採取動作的傢伙，不要說得那麼誠懇老實。」一個撇嘴，美國抬頭看向天空，確保物資空投的穩定後，仍然不改厭惡地回頭看向俄羅斯：「俄羅斯，你最好不要太得寸進尺。身為世界的英雄，絕對不可能把德意志讓給你。」  
強硬的反應倒是讓俄羅斯愣了一瞬，不過他知道美國一直都是沒把握也會有自信的樣子，嚇不倒他的：  
「那我也只好繼續封鎖囉。啊，是說德意志已經很久沒有吃到完整的一餐呢，最近天氣很冷、疫苗也不夠……似乎也生了病的樣子，今天他沒有來、就是因為臥病在床的關係。」

果然如同俄羅斯的預料，美國皺起了眉，露出比憤怒與厭惡更複雜更深沉的情緒。

「他的狀況已經很差了呢……你們再不快點撤守，害死他的人就會是你們……或是，你喔。」抓著圍巾尾巴一甩一甩地把玩著，俄羅斯看著美國的掙扎，開心極了：「我知道……你想要活生生的他吧。

「但是我不同，是死是活都沒有關係，只要他是德意志……『我的』德意志。」

美國惡狠狠地盯著高大的斯拉夫男子，卻只能承認對方話語的正確。沒有辦法再繼續增援是事實，上司堅決不撤守是事實，知道在柏林內的德意志狀況已經非常糟糕、卻還是不能有更大的強硬動作……也是事實。

即使他是世界的英雄也毫無辦法。他是世界的領頭，所以更多時候他的任何舉動都受制於世界。  
他沒有辦法順從內心的想法，不顧一切地帶走被俄羅斯封鎖在柏林的德意志。

「……你這個卑鄙圍巾，還有甚麼事情你做不出來？」挫敗地低下頭，美國上眺視線瞪著俄羅斯，心有不甘。

「你做得出來的，我都可以。」知道在氣勢上已經獲勝的俄羅斯並沒有大意，他知道這個青年作為對手的恐怖，也知道即使對方承認束手無策但仍難以將其駁倒的可怕之處：「我們都一樣卑鄙……你以為德意志為甚麼會這麼虛弱？」

俄羅斯的右手掌慢慢地擺上左胸前，露出心知肚明的表情：  
「是他的心生病了。因為我們──」

「──因為我們毀了普魯士。」  
俄羅斯童聲般的語調慢吞吞地拖長，一瞬間像是巫妖吟唱的報喪歌。平靜卻又高亢，緩慢卻又急促。  
「我們分開了他們兄弟。」  
「我們讓普魯士消失在這世界上。」  
「我們毀滅所有掛上普魯士之名的存在。」  
「我們徹底將普魯士從時間中拔去。讓他的名字淹沒在漫長的歷史裡。」

「德意志恨我們。」對著美國眨眨眼，俄羅斯的笑容不曾扭曲：「他必然痛恨我們，我完全知道。」  
「但我為甚麼還是答應你們的建議，瓜分德國的領土？」

往前徐徐地跨越了東西柏林的分界線，右手按在胸前的俄羅斯，左手食指輕輕點上美國的胸口，看著他滿臉被說中心事的狼狽，殘酷地點出事實：

「因為我們都一樣。為了得到他，所有可能的敵人……都會毫不留情地排除。」

  
伸出手推開食指觸著自己俄羅斯，美國後退了一步卻沒有回話，他不願讓自己跟這可怕男子有任何接點。  
一旦開口，就是承認對方口中那個滲出黑色汁液的心情。

「美國君，這下你理解了嗎。」  
對於美國在最後一刻避開了崩潰感到可惜，俄羅斯將遺憾放在心裡，搭配著那個如同向日葵一樣燦爛的金髮身影，一同放在最深的房間，關門落鎖。

「對我而言，接下來，就輪到你囉。」

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.19）  
> →關於背景  
>  背景參考是柏林空運和第一次柏林危機。考證不詳細，錯誤請忽略XD
> 
> →關於配對  
>  是露米獨，不只是露獨和米獨！呵呵，爽，阿米吃鱉，爽。


End file.
